darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
839
Julia arrives in 1897 and tries to convince Barnabas to return to the present -- but Barnabas has a new plan. Synopsis : Collinwood at the turn of the century, and this night one man should be filled with a new zest for living, for he has gotten through the day of his death and he is still alive. But midnight presents a new problem for him, can he betray the one person who has tried to help him? 1897: Quentin ponders and has visions of a werewolf. He resolves to betray Barnabas. Julia's still aphasic. Quentin recounts his near-death experience to Barnabas. Julia is watching something in the present, Barnabas describes her as being stuck between two worlds. 1969: A funeral wreath hangs on the Door of Collinwood. Roger's sobbing. David is dead. Roger feels David wanted to stay with the family, but Quentin's power was too strong. Roger wishes his son peace, then steps away, overcome with grief. Proving that the past and the present are bizarrely connected and running somehow in tandem, David comes back to life, recounting that Quentin and Beth, whom he was with, are gone. Roger embraces his son and thanks God that he is returned to him. 1897: Julia comes to, reciting Quentin & Beth are gone. Quentin wants to know what she means and Barnabas explains why his ghost no longer haunts Collinwood. Quentin wonders why he would have become obsessed with David, and Barnabas asks him about Jamison's rejection. Quentin realizes he has a second chance. Quentin learns that Beth would have killed herself after killing him, and that's why her ghost vanished, too. Quentin wonders about his room's state in 1969, but Barnabas shrugs it off. Julia's aphasia is cleared up, and she wants to go home. Barnabas says they can't because they haven't solved Chris’s mystery. He tells her about Lenore, who must be Chris’s grandmother. Barnabas figures if they can solve the mystery of how Quentin was cured, he can help Chris. Because Barnabas is being hunted, Julia wants to leave. She tells him that his body has vanished from the present and he retraces it ‘to the night before last, the night Julia found the letter', hence, her use of the I-Ching. Julia again pleads with Barnabas, but he feels the threat Petofi presents is too great. Barnabas wants Julia to cure him and get substitute drugs from Satanist Evan Hanley. Quentin is morose and drunk, and Edward is furious. Julia begins injections. Barnabas visits Quentin, who lies about seeing Petofi. Barnabas returns to the rectory to find Julia is gone. Memorable quotes : Julia (to Barnabas): I always lose with you, don't I? ---- : Quentin (to Edward): I have a conscience, brother mine. Does that surprise you, huh? It almost does me. ---- : Roger (over David's dead body): You did not want to go with Quentin. I know that, David. A part of you that you still controlled wanted to stay with us. But he was too strong. His power was too great, my son. Now you have joined him. May you have peace at last. May you both have peace. ---- : Quentin (to Barnabas): You’re in charge of finding my mystery. You find out why I didn’t change. You discover the secret of the portrait. I’m tired of secrets. I’m tired of living this way. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins/Edward Collins *David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins (miscredited) Background information and notes Production * Louis Edmonds is only credited for playing Roger Collins, despite also appearing as Edward Collins. Story * Julia is to introduce herself to Evan Hanley as a member of the New York coven; he will recognize this. * Chris Jennings is a great-grandson of Quentin. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: I don't ever want to see that face again. * TIMELINE: 1am: Barnabas talks with Julia. September 10th has just passed; it was yesterday. It was the night before last when Julia found the letter and when Barnabas's body in 1969 disappeared (occurred in 835). 3:30am: Barnabas is given an injection by Julia. Barnabas plans to see Julia again before dawn. 4:35am: Barnabas finds Julia missing. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy is mistakenly credited as 'Daniel Collins' in this episode. * When the scene shifts to the funeral wreath on the door of Collinwood, there is studio noise, and someone coughs. * In the close-up of David laid out dead, you can see him breathe. * When Quentin squeezes the glass to break it when he is talking to Edward in his room, the glass does not break, though the breaking glass sound effect is heard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 839 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 839 - The Gods Laugh Sometimes0839